Broken Hearts and Fresh Starts
by Meggie-Serene
Summary: Both looking to escape from their old lives, Emma Swan and Regina Mills seek sanctuary with their siblings. The Jones brothers have finally found the perfect place to launch their business building and sailing boats. Robin is looking for a fresh start and a new place to raise his son after the death of his wife. with any luck, their hearts will heal and their dreams will come true.
1. Chapter 1

Rain beat harshly on the chipped windshield of the old Camry, windshield wipers beating just as furiously in their futile attempt to allow her some vision of the dark road. Trees grew thickly on both sides of the road, darkening the night further, adding to her already growing sense of unease as she drove further from the people who tormented and haunted every aspect of her miserable life.

Just as she was about to pull over and check the directions she'd been given years ago, she saw a sign come into view on her right. 'Welcome to Storybrooke' it proclaimed, and she breathed a sigh of relief as the knots in her stomach began to unwind. Slowing her speed, she slowly made her way through town until she found her way to a weathered brick apartment building. Parking quickly on the street, she silently hoped that this was the right building, and reached into the back seat for her messenger bag that contained what she would need until she could unpack her car properly.

Taking a few deep breaths, she willed her hands to stop shaking as she reached for the door handle. Slamming the door shut with more force than strictly necessary, she bounded to the door of the apartment building and inside in an unsuccessful attempt to stay dry. She immediately headed for the stairs on her left and prayed to any God that would listen that she hadn't moved in the last two years. Taking the stairs two at a time, she glanced over her shoulder every time she reached a landing. When she finally reached the top floor, she sucked in a deep breath as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Hesitantly, she moved forward towards the door, pulling her lip between her teeth like she always did when she was anxious, she slowly, she raised her hand and knocked lightly.

A loud clap of thunder jolted her from her sleep, her heart beating at a frantic pace and her breathing laboured. The dream she had startled from still playing in her mind, as vivid as if it were real. A tapping at her door pulled her from her thoughts.

Her first thought was that someone was trying to break in and so she quietly reached for the baseball bat standing by her bed. However, the noise was so quiet it could hardly be heard over the heavily falling rain, and she realised that burglars wouldn't knock, and would probably be quieter. The shaking voice that soon followed the faint knocking, set her frantically beating heart at ease, due to the fact that the voice she was hearing was very distinctly female.

"MnM, Its Regina, I-I need your help. Please MnM, open the door" the voice pleaded on the other side of the wood.

Dropping the baseball bat, she stumbled across her apartment to the door, flicking on a few lights as she went. Looking quickly through the peephole, she confirmed her suspicions of who was standing at her door. Slowly, she unlocked her deadbolt and door chain.

"Please Mary-Margret, I, I don't have anyone else to g-" her sob was cut off by the door opening, and before her stood Mary-Margret.

"Regina, what on earth are you doing here?" Mary-Margret asked. She slowly took in her sister's appearance. Her cheeks are stained with tear tracks and her eyes are red and puffy.

"I'm s-sorry, I, I didn't know where else to go. I…" Regina was cut off again as Mary-Margret wrapped her arms around her. Regina couldn't hold it in any longer and let full sobs rack her through her body.

Mary-Margret didn't need words to know that something bad had happened, so with Regina still crying in her arms, she gently guided her inside and towards one of her lounges.

"It's gonna be okay Regina, I promise. You're safe now, it'll be okay" Mary-Margret whispered soothingly to her.

"I didn't know what else to do MnM, I didn't know where else to go, who else to turn to" Regina sobbed, pulling out of Mary-Margret's arms, sniffling and running the back of her hand under her nose.

Now that Mary-Margret could see her face, she noticed the swelling of Regina's right eye, the faded finger shaped bruises on her neck, and she knew that Regina was probably lucky to get away from whatever situation she was in.

"I tried to leave sooner, I swear I did, but every time I tried to leave, they changed, he changed, and I was stupid enough to think it would last" she cried

"It's okay, you'll be safe here" MnM promised as she pulled Regina into another hug "let's get you some dry clothes, and we can figure out a game plan in the morning, okay?"

She felt Regina nod her head against her shoulder before she pulled back, reaching for her small messenger bag.

"Bathroom is through that door" Mary-Margret said, pointing to the door just off the kitchen, "feel free to have a shower, help yourself to anything you need"

"Thanks" Regina mumbled, walking to the bathroom.

When she exited the bathroom a little while later, she noticed light pouring down the small metal stair case that stood by the door. She slowly climbed the small flight of stairs, finding Mary-Margret straightening the doona on the double bed that stood in the centre of the room under a small curtain-less window.

"It's not mu…" Mary-Margret begins to say.

"It's perfect" Regina cuts her off.

"okay, well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then" she mumbles, a light flush of embarrassment colouring her checks

"Goodnight MnM" Regina says, pulling her into one more hug

Turning, Mary-Margret headed for the stairs, leaving Regina alone. Removing the cushions and extra pillows, she pulled back the covers and slipped in to the plush bed. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she closed her eyes, and let sleep over take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to every one who has read, followed and reviewed this story. This is the first time I have shared any of my writing, so I was really nervous about the response this story would get. Also, forgive me for the delays in updating, I'm a second year University Student, and so my studies will be my priority, so please stick with me.**

 **Without further ado, Enjoy the next chapter, and rest assured that I am currently working on the next chapter.**

 **II**

Shrill shrieks filled the air moments after thunder boomed overhead, she's not sure which it was that woke her or the baby. Rolling out of bed she slowly, she made her way to the cot sitting in the corner. Reaching around flailing limbs, Emma lifted her screaming infant into her arms, gently bouncing him as she made her way to the kitchen to make a bottle.

It was nights like this that she was grateful to live in her brothers small secluded cottage alone, especially now that Henry had started teething. However, she is glad that her self-imposed house arrest is over. She will finally be able to meet some of the locals her brother has told her so much about.

Sitting on the worn, overstuffed lounge she adjusted her hold on the now whimpering boy and lowers the bottle to his perfect cupids bow lips and he hungrily begins to guzzle the milk down.

When she found out she was pregnant, Emma was filled with a sense of fear. Her partner at the time was a heavy drinker, and prone to fits of violence over trivial things, so telling him she was pregnant landed her in the emergency room with demands to never contact him again. She was lucky she didn't miscarry, and the whole experience led her to realise that she needed to get out while she still had the chance, and so she made her way to the last known address she had for her brother. Thankfully, he had taken her in, and both of them had agreed that it was best that Emma lay low for the duration of her pregnancy and for a while after as well to ensure the safety of her and her baby.

Henry knocks the bottle from his mouth and begins gurgling and grunting as Emma sits him up and starts to gently rub and pat his back, encouraging him to burp. Standing, she cradles him in her arms, as she makes her way back to her bedroom. Once there, she can't bring herself to put Henry back in his cot, and so she lays him in the middle of her bed, constructs a small pillow wall behind him to ensure he won't roll off the edge, and finally lays down next to him. Looking at his peaceful face, she runs her finger over his cheek, kisses his forehead and closes her eyes, letting sleep consume her again.

Walking into Granny's after so many years was refreshing, if only for the fact that the establishment hadn't changed at all, and either had the patrons. Leroy was still sitting at the bar nursing a black coffee and a hangover, Ruby was sporting firetruck red streaks and short shorts, Ashley and Sean were still as in love as they were the day she left, and David was decked out in his signature plaid shirt, with his nose buried in the daily newspaper.

As she makes her way over to him, Emma has a sneaky suspicion that the purpose of the newspaper is to hide the not so subtle glances he's throwing across the room at a petite brunette with a pixie cut. He's so preoccupied that he doesn't notice her approaching him.

"Read about anything interesting this morning?" Emma asked, failing at keeping the laughter out of her voice.

David startles, spilling his coffee on the table and his lap. Emma notices the tips of his ears and his cheeks turning pink. She chanced a glance over to the pixie haired brunette and noticed her gaze had strayed over to them.

"Emma, it's good to see you. When did you get to town?" David asked after clearing his throat, falling effortlessly into the act they had planned.

"Just got in actually, thought it was time for my big brother to meet his favourite nephew" she answered in what she hoped was a casual tone.

"favourite, you mean only" he chuckled, reaching out to take Henry from her arms, "and you're right. It is about time. It's been too long"

They sat down across from each other and it wasn't long before Ruby came to their table, throwing her arms around Emma's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing here? And who is this handsome man here?" she asked, only joy in her voice as she questioned her.

"I've decided to move back. I think its what's best for me and Henry to be here with family" Emma answered, watching as David handed Henry into Ruby's eager arms

"Well I know of several people who will be thrilled to hear that. And Henry is just the cutest" Ruby finished her sentence in a coo aimed at Henry.

At that moment, the bell over the door rang, exposing Graham Humbert. It was no secret that Graham and Ruby were infatuated with each other, but it was also known that neither of them was going to make a move without serious encouragement. The shell-shocked look on Grahams face at the site of Ruby smiling down at a baby told Emma and all the other patrons at the diner one thing, the two of them getting together was totally inevitable, and wouldn't be hard to instigate.

"I think so, but then again, I'm biased" David replied.

"What can I get for you Emma? David, I assume you'll have the usual?" Ruby asked, still rocking Henry

"The usual is correct Ruby, and Emma will have French toast with fresh berries and maple syrup and a hot…"

"Hot coco with whipped cream and cinnamon" Ruby finishes "I'll give you this back and go put that order through for you"

Emma feels instantly calmed when Henry is placed back in her arms. Ruby's warm reception also calmed her nerves about how readily she'd be accepted back into the town she'd previously turned her back on.

As their breakfast progressed several other patrons came over to greet Emma and took turns nursing Henry. There was only joy and acceptance when they realised that this would not be a quick visit, and that was enough to put Emma's anxious soul at ease.


End file.
